The Courtship Trials
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Because what Echizen Ryoma wants, he will definitely do whatever it takes to get it. -Chapter 3: The Basics.-
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimers Applied._

_Hazuki Saiuno_: Yes, I'm still alive XD. As long as my POT passion's still on fire. Anyway, I really thank those people who have read and reviewed my other fics here, and now, to _you_ who has given this story a little of your time to read. Thank you. I'm going to apologize for errors in advance (too tired…). And yes, I'm going to finish all of them.

_Warning(s):_ This is a future fic, so there are some changes in their (i.e Sakuno) characters.

Reviews are very much well-regarded. With all due honesty, they stimulate my enthusiasm in writing. But more importantly, I hope you'll enjoy reading.

_____

"_Oi, Ryuuzaki."_

"_Uhm, yes?"_

"_Let's have a bet."_

_____

**The Courtship Trials**

Chapter 1

_____

If she was given a chance to symbolize the epitomical position of a Goddess for Bad Luck—then all hail to her, for this day was the start of her reigning moment.

Ill fortune, curse, or whatever kind of negative force trying to fill her spirits seemed like a resilient part of her life. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, turning eighteen in three months, minimally could not accept as true her fate as a normal human being. It was as if someone in actual fact hated every living guts out of her, pulling any indispensable tricks to make her life miserable more than she could envisage. Slow torture was the least kind of process she would prefer to end her life with.

There she thought she had passed that stage already several years ago. A clumsy, and at the same time a route fool she was before—tripping countless times like she had a difficulty in equilibrium and backbone; falling in different kinds of places she hadn't even recognized with or without map were her special and—hopefully—not contagious traits of a lifetime.

A klutz. A road sucker. And most especially, she was just recently and officially labeled as the living representation of a magnet specializing in attracting troubles, courtesy of Osakada Tomoka.

That was one of the best reasons why she was been in Tezuka's care when her grandmother had left her… permanently. It took a great deal of time for her to recover fully from breakdown and stress of that matter. She was only fourteen, and the coach was the only closest relative she had then, for her parents had already passed away—two years after she was delivered.

Tragic it was; loneliness and longing dominated her whole state. And that was whilst Tezuka entered that sad picture, and took the liberty and responsibility of taking care of her, for his coach's memories as well as for her sake. He was all sentient that Sakuno would not be able to keep with that derelict status and continue living like she used to. The Seigaku's tennis team captain became her guardian, and the one she trusted the most.

And then she turned sixteen. She tried to support herself by applying for part time jobs suitable for her while studying. Even if she worked herself for the entirety of her life, she knew it would not suffice to pay off her debts from him. But she did not want to become a full burden to him; free loading has its own end, after all. That resulted for her to become more independent, and she was now residing in an apartment along with her friend, Tomoka. Though Tezuka did not completely agree with it, for he thought he was still responsible for her no matter what; he let her do what she pleased. But still with his duty instincts, he has been visiting her more often than not.

"Earth to Sakuno!"

The said girl stifled a somehow troubled sigh before flipping the page of the newspaper on her lap. She crossed out an add printed on it with her pen, and then she turned her attention on her loud friend. A small smile contoured her lips.

She may not be lucky in other phases, but she was thankful enough to have friends supporting her all the way.

"Come again?" Sakuno replied, taking a glance at Tomoka who had switched the television on before flopping down next to her.

"You're spacing out. Again." Her friend muttered, sparing Sakuno a sharp glance. "I insist you take a break, girl. I'm not going to take you to the hospital if you fainted anytime from now."

Sakuno giggled. "So mean, Tomo-chan." She scanned the periodical for the umpteenth time before setting her things aside, and then closed her eyes. "I have to. I won't be able to face Tezuka-san the next time I see him if I don't get to find for another job…"

"But you're still working on that café, right? Why are you looking for another one?"

"I'm not going to wait for the time they'd just kick me out of my post." She answered in torment, leaning back against back rest of the sofa. Truth to be told, it was her fifth job for this month. She did not exactly know why she was being thrown out all of a sudden—she always did her best in every work she engaged herself with— and this just so happened recently. "I could literally sense a pattern, Tomo-chan, do you think someone's pulling a prank on me?"

Tomoka suppressed a hearty laugh. She was watching too much dramatic shows, perhaps. "Don't let your imagination suggest otherwise. Crisis, Sakuno. Financial crisis. Aren't you watching the news? Perhaps, it was just your destiny."

"Lucky me, then." She wanted to shout to the world about being unfair, vent out her anger on anything, but those were impossible. Though she was burdened, she would not let anybody suffer from her hopelessness. Personality wise, she has developed an attitude of determination. She would not give up that easily.

"Haha. Fate, dear. No one hates you. If there's one, then I'm gonna start from the limbs, down to the internal organs… squish every part…"

Sakuno merely gave her a look.

"Well, jest aside, it's not like he'd be angry about you losing a job… for his sake. He didn't take you in to become his financier! He can support himself, you know, he can even support a family alone…" Tomoka teased her even more, earning an unpleased noise from Sakuno. Misconception, once more. Before the currently distressed girl could throw another word at her, Tomoka beat her to it. "I know, I know. It's more likely of you being dragged out of this mess because he thinks that you're still his liability. Don't you think it's sweet of him to do that? Considering his aloofness… haha! Dear Sakuno, I think you have just created a soft spot from his heart."

Sakuno shook her head inwardly. Her friend was trying to dig another meaning behind Tezuka's generosity towards her; she chose not to mind it, for she was already used by her taunts.

"Girl, he's too protective of you. Intentionally or not, he scares the living breath out of your suitors! Only the bravest survives! Insert Fuji-san and Kiriha—"

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno had the urge to roll her eyes.

"—there are times I wondered if he secretly loves you—"

"Stop. You were obviously diverting the subject here." Sakuno said, locking her gaze with Tomoka's.

"And it was _obviously_ correlated with each other, you know. Like Physics and Calculus." Tomoka snickered at Sakuno's sour repressions as she tried figuring out what has connected between the said subjects. Ah, and those were her weakest subjects, too. "You can't blame me! One can be mistaken about you two being in a relationship!

There she said what she was trying to imply earlier. Fluency. Her eighteen year old friend possessed the skill at saying things candidly. "Yes. _Relationship_. We are friends. He was my senpai. He took very good care of me. He treated me like I was part of his family. Like I was his younger sister. True, we are in a relationship. Family bonds, like that." The auburn haired lass retorted with the best sarcasm she could muster. "Syuusuke-kun and Akaya-kun are not courting me. We're just close friends. And you… you're putting malice in the wrong notion, Osakada Tomoka."

Tomoka patted her head playfully. Sakuno may have grown out of her timidity a bit, but on occasion she would revert back. Old habits die hard, yet she would not let anyone whitewash her with a pathetic and unacceptable excuse. "Oh, yes! An answer from Sakuno the Walking Innocence." The interrogator then 'tsked'. "Hora, they're not courting you. They're just expressing their feelings for you… sheesh. Godspeed Sakuno, I didn't expect for you to become the dense type."

"I am not! There's nothing to be recognized in the first place!"

Changing the current channel on the television, Tomoka grabbed the remote control. She averted her look away from her company and focused her attention on the show being broadcasted. "Whatever. May whoever saint bless your boring love life—oh, and someone cure your current stupidity about lovey-lovey. It hurts to be your friend, actually."

Sakuno pouted at Tomoka. "Mou… you don't need to be so blunt. And I'm not interested as of the moment. You won't know… you'll just be surprised one day if I got one. Tomo-chan, serendipity."

"Suit yourself. You need a boyfriend. _Now_."

"No. I need a job. _A job_."

Tomoka grunted, grabbing a pillow to hug. Surely this girl could be so stubborn at times. She could not really blame her for it— perhaps she was still waiting for _him_… "Yes, Sakuno-chan. I just hope you won't die without getting laid… and I wish Ryoma-sama would do the honor…"

Sakuno paid no heed to what she was blabbering about. There she mentioned about the tennis prince again. She sighed, drooping her eyes as she fully leaned on the back rest, massaging her temples. In no time, she'd be tackling back her history with _him._

Ah, Echizen Ryoma. The one of a hell player who had intruded the Seigaku tennis club by his fixed-slash-arrogant personality and fierce skills, which have been the talk of the crowd for countess times. A prodigy like him has never escaped the eyes of other players, and even prestigious persona from other countries that at such a young age, he was invited to play against professionals. He was _incredible_.

She had met him on a train. Once, twice, multiple times had he saved her from bullies and hitches, and she could not remember when. She harbored feelings for him, not because of his appearance, yet she could not tell why. He has possibly encouraged her more about playing. And perhaps, she has seen something about him worth trying for herself—unbreakable resolve. Passion.

But she knew she wouldn't stand a chance. Her friend had almost worshipped him. He has fan girls everywhere… more suitable for him. And she seemed to be a gal who was good for nothing.

_I had already given up on him._

"…and he'll save you from the beasts, unwanted circumstances, from turning into an old, old hag, comfort you with his warm, passionate, and did I say hot kisses—and you'll live after with—" Tomoka suddenly paused, almost dropping her jaws as if she has seen something surreal. "—what the heck— Holy freakin'…Ryoma-sama!... Cow—!"

Sakuno burrowed her brows, her eyes were still closed. She wasn't sure if she had heard her right, like Ryoma is a freak or cow, because her friend was talking like a dilapidated robot—suddenly stopping from the middle of her talk. "Seriously, Tomo-chan…"

"No, damnit Sakuno! Look! TV…! Holy cow! Ryoma-sama is… TV…!"

"Eh?" Sakuno turned to look at her side, only to find Tomoka being in hysterical mode. Her eyes were fixated on the television, wheezing with wide eyes. Sakuno followed her line of vision.

Just none other than Echizen Ryoma.

_Speaking of the devil._

A tinge of crimson red flashed across her cheeks as she scrutinized him on the show. He was clad in simple attire, dark jeans and polo with signature, looking more appealing than any other men of sex appeal in the eyes of his die-hard fans. Hating to admit, she felt the same attraction she had for him before in an instant, but she tried to shrug it away. Just a mere physical appeal. He has grown more… manly, and striking. He could certainly rival most of the handsome Hollywood stars. Fans of his may have evolved, too.

"…He must be stinkin' rich…"

Tomoka did not have to verify the palpable.

They continued to watch as the host introduced their guests, with Ryoma as their center of discussion. At the current phase, it was his manager who was speaking.

"…well, that solely suggests that he's the number one again."

"So it seems. Getting back, now that you've once again won the championship in the prestigious U.S Open… Mr. Echizen, what're you planning next?"

Still wearing a pokerfaced façade, Ryoma answered. "I'm going back to Japan."

"For a vacation." The manager continued for him. Not that he had left his statement hanging; Ryoma was not that good when it comes to details. " You see, Echizen-kun's homeland is Japan, though he grew up in America…"

So the manager, Nakamura Ryu, ended up being the one who did most of the talking. Ryoma remained impassive as usual, but Sakuno couldn't help but notice a tiny glint in his cat-like orbs. That expression of his could be totally deceiving, she has always deemed; nostalgia kept her from thinking such things.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Sakuno tried to ease the apprehension emanating from her system until she saw a traditional smirk ghosting on his lips.

"…and for an unfinished business there, I guess."

The host smiled. "Oh, he's quite a family man, isn't he? Anyway, before we end this show and… the opportunity to know more about you, Ryoma Echizen, we would like to know something that we and your fans around the globe have been waiting for. I hope you won't mind…"

A charismatic smug crossed Ryoma's features, like he knew what he was supposed to answer.

"Any predilection on girls?"

Loud shrilly squeals erupted from the studio, that the two girls could literally hear the intimidating intensity even from only watching. Tomoka told Sakuno that it would be best if they prepared buying another television.

Before Sakuno could act in response, Ryoma's sudden assertion seemed to propel all the existing breath out of her body.

"I don't have any preference. I _like_ one."

It only made the noise even more inhumane.

"The crowd's getting excited, and I'm surprised to hear that from you but…" The hostess paused. "…may we get the specifics?"

"I like the one who's suited to have braids."

Silence ensued as if martial law was going to be instigated in flat seconds.

Tomoka was gaping as if she had seen a ghoul.

And Sakuno… was trying hard not to choke out the brownie she has been struggling to eat for the past minutes.

Echizen Ryoma's bluntness was one of the world's best surprises, after all.

"Wait… what do you mean by _one—_" The speaker was not given a chance to clarify the statement when Ryoma cut her to it. His composure and unperturbed aura was overwhelming.

"When I say one, there is really one." Ryoma said. The camera was focused on him when he revealed. "Her name is Sakuno."

Sakuno literally spitted out the water she was about to ingest _this time. _Saying she was not affected at all was the biggest understatement. She was stunned. She was shocked. And she was everything but calm.

Tomoka, on the other side of the shock land, was still on the road to recovery from her split-second bewilderment. She tried to speak, to ask her friend involved on what was going on, but failed. She has gotten a lot of questions to ask.

No, not only her. But everyone who knows Echizen Ryoma.

"That is…rather surprising…uhhh…" If not all of them were at loss of words at the sudden declaration, they probably did not know who Ryoma really is. The host gathered her composure again, and spoke. "W-Well… who is this _Sakuno_… to you, if not a problem?"

"I think Echizen-kun rather wants to keep it confidential." The manager butted-in. "He may just one day—"

"She's my fiancée."

This time, newly improved descriptions of the loyal scrutinizers were detected worldwide; like that they were having problems processing the information caused by the degeneration of their brain cells, which has presumably originated by his unforeseen statement.

Tomoka seemed to forget hauling up her dropped jaw as if she had seen a phantasm of Tezuka Kunimitsu wearing a cheer dance outfit dancing foxtrot.

And Sakuno… was pondering if she was more effective than Albert Einstein's atomic bomb in blasting off the entire land.

Deep and certain silence enveloped the two, and no one dared to speak. Moving was also unobservable, like their butts were firmly glued on their seat. They stayed still for a moment until the twin-braided lass slightly shifted from her position, putting her glass down on the table before she could drop and break another one.

She could not believe what she has just watched and heard. Ryoma Echizen has announced that she, or whoever 'Sakuno' was that, was his to marry. A part of her still believed that she was not the one he was referring to. Shoot heaven, if she was.

But why was her body reacting like she was really the one? And most especially, why was her friend responded like she was greatly perplexed, which was the least emotion she expected her to experience? Tomoka may be loud and unpredictable, but she was far from dumb.

Thus, she decided that this was not her day.

"…What the hell. Was. That." Tomoka spitted out of her befuddled state of brainpower. She has gained enough force to face her with a thousand-question look. "We were just talking about it earlier. I… I didn't know that Kami-sama has bequeathed me a holy tongue."

"N-No. Tomo-chan. This is… what… not…" Sakuno stuttered, still couldn't find the right words to express her thoughts.

"We wouldn't be thinking likewise if it's not real! We're not in a manga gag or anything, so snap out of it, Sakuno."

There she said it again. Sakuno pouted. "Don't suggest my thoughts."

"Then remind yourself to change that look. I—" Tomoka felt her energy coming back. "—anyone could read you like an open book with seventy-two font sized alphabet! And you…"

Tomoka pointed at her. "…are going to tell me everything._ Everything_. Juicy details are required."

Sakuno mentally slapped herself. This was not happening; she tried to make herself believe that. Explaining nothing to Tomoka was going to be a real pain. "Tomo-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I have nothing to tell you. I swear. I'm also surprised! I have no idea how—"

"Okay." Tomoka nodded, showing a fake dramatic face. "I-I understand, Sakuno-chan… I'm sure you had your reasons why you kept it from me all this time…"

"Tomo-chan, you've got it all wrong!" Sakuno had finally the gut to defend herself, and she has regained her usual self. "Besides, you don't even know who he was really referring to! It's not like I'm the only _Sakuno_ in this world!"

Her stubborn friend shook her head confidently. "Nah-uh. I'm super sure you're the only _Sakuno_ in his heart."

Another sigh of distress escaped from Sakuno's lips. She knew that Tomoka was not that shallow to ingest and realize everything she has said. Maybe, she was just teasing her about it, yet wanted to be on familiar terms with this new profound issue—the matter in which neither of them expected to happen, even for some other people they knew.

Echizen Ryoma… was so unpredictable. The last time she checked, it was during her fourteenth birthday they lastly met, and that they were _just_ friends. He was still the same—cold, other than arrogance, with his bluntness and surprising characteristic. But never had she thought of him being this sadistic. They had never talked about _it_; heck, she didn't even know if he recognized her apparent crush on him before. A few e-mails and vague calls in terms of their communication.

And, well, save for their last meeting.

Clenching her fist a little, Sakuno suddenly stood up. She has had enough. She wanted nothing more of it to know, from a TV no less. It seemed like she has another trouble to deal with.

"Hey, Sakuno. Where are you going?" Tomoka asked out of the blue, seeing her friend's change of aura.

"Something came up. I'll be back before dinner." With that she stormed off, closing the door before her. Light footsteps could be heard throughout the area she was only present as she approached the living room.

Fresh air. She wanted that to ease her frazzled mind and body. And somehow, she wanted to make herself forget all her problems. Even a single moment would do. Determined, she rotated the knob on the door to open it, only to befall on another situation which she certainly not liked even for a bit.

_What kind of joke is this?_

A damped soft thing descended upon her lips in flash time before she could initiate a response. It happened way too fast; too jiffy to make her mind process what has just happened.

"Yo."

Surprises really loved her life.

Sakuno gasped at the scene before her. It has just added to her could-not-believe things on her wits. There stood before her the man who has just self-proclaimed a relationship with her, including the fact that he was one of her biggest sources of dilemmas for all times.

And he has kissed her. Her oh-so-traditional and precious first kiss was taken from her.

"How dare you."

Ryoma sneered to himself at the tone of her voice. "You could've at least greeted me first."

Greet him? Sakuno had to keep herself from doing anything out of her anger. She was staring at him, frowning at her best. It was one of rare times that she was feeling something like frustration, especially to him. But this time was different. He has done things which brought out her inner turmoil. _I won't let him._

Seeing the girl's distressed look, Ryoma could not help but be curious a bit. And guilt, if possible. Placing a fault on her part wasn't the right idea, and he would never point a questioning finger on her somehow… change. "We'll talk."

Sakuno's feature softened. Here she goes again, letting her aggravation get the better of her. "Look, I'm sorry for being rude but… not now. I'm tired. _Really _tired. I'm close to breakdown, can't you see? I think I've lost my mind to think things right—adding something you _just_ proclaimed I haven't even had a clue on."

She did not have to tell him. Her contemporary state was awfully clear to his visualization. "You don't want your neighbors to mess up with your life."

"You've just done it telecasted! What's the difference?"

"That's why I'm here to get you. We're going to talk." He retorted, a small smirk outlining his lips. People really change through time; she was not an exception. But he could still see the girl he used to know lying in her expressions. "And that was about two days ago... I can see that you were only recently informed. Is that what you're fuming about?"

_Two days ago? _That solely explained why he was already in Japan. "What—"

"Or is it about the kiss?"

Oh, that reminded her of what happened earlier. Sakuno bit her lower lip. He surely got the nerve to reverse the situation. "It's not. And don't deflect the concern."

"Eh? I thought you don't want to talk about it, so we will not." He said as he leaned against the wall beside her. "And try making that face similar to what you speak of. I might believe you if you do."

She couldn't take it anymore. How she wished she could change her identity, her name or even her unwanted memories in the phase of her lifetime.

"Please excuse me." She began walking away from him until she felt a hand tugged hers, halting her from her tracks.

Ryoma eyed her, pokerfaced. "Where are you going?"

"Forever out of your sight."

"Then save the effort." His grip on her tautened. "It's not going to be possible."

Sakuno then felt the temperature between them drop off little by little, cringing at the nature of his voice. It was deep, too deep to even count as one of his impassive ways.

The prodigy subsequently maneuvered his arms and pulled her closer to him. Astounded, Sakuno felt her hands cling to his torso as a result of his sudden pull. Her heart pounded against her chest loudly, and she refused to meet his gaze.

"You should understand by now."

He was getting serious.

"No matter what you do, you're not getting away from me."

There was an awkward suspension before Ryoma lifted her chin up, locking his golden eyes with her hazel ones. Sakuno could see and feel the gravity written all over his expression. Looking at him with that repression makes her body go jelly, and weak.

_So close…_

"That even if you tried," He hissed. "I'll hunt you down."

_Like a predator._

"I…" Sakuno gathered all the remaining courage she had for that day. It was not going to be that easy, she thought, and she would not let anyone manipulate her life. She may have loved him, but that was before. She had already made up her resolve not to fall for him… and resigned. She has reasons, enough or not.

"I-I'm not going to marry you."

Ryoma closed his eyes before freeing her from his hold. Just as he expected. Waving his right hand off a little, he strode his path away from her without asking her any further. He wasn't called a genius not to realize the kind of treatment she was giving him. She was trying to distance herself from him even if she didn't tell him so. A polar opposite of what she was doing before. Yet he did not care at the slightest.

No one could ever tell what he was thinking, and what those efforts of his were for.

"Then I'll _make_ you."

Because what Echizen Ryoma wants, he would definitely do whatever it takes to get it.

_____

"_The next time you blurt out any form of question within twenty-four hours, you'll marry me."_

"_What?!"_

"_That's it. I win."_

"_What the heck—!"_

"_I win again. You'll marry me. Twice."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard Disclaimers Applied._

_Hazuki Saiuno: _I was actually trying to complete chapter three when I realized that I have to finish _first_ chapter two. Haha, I know. I'm insane, and that I have to check my simple math. Heehee. Anyway, I couldn't believe that I have updated this without year(s) gap! Is this miracle? Haha. Hmm, there's a review which made me remember that thing (how did you know that I was updating after years? XD). And for this chapter, as usual, errors are unavoidable. Setting those aside, thank you for the feedbacks =D. I know you have a lot of questions especially for our lovable prince but, hold your horses back. Relax. The story has just begun. XD

_Warning(s):_ This is a future fic, so there are some changes in their (i.e Sakuno) characters.

Reviews are very much well-regarded. With all due honesty, they stimulate my enthusiasm in writing. But more importantly, I hope you'll enjoy reading.

_____

**The Courtship Trials**

Chapter 2

_____

A part of him still wondered why he was destined to meet such faces who have never faltered intruding anything worth bugging in his life.

Ryoma ignored the constant taunts emitted by the _two _specific human beings currently neighboring him while he continued to consume the sushis that Takashi Kawamura has made for them. The proprietor has been kind enough to let them, the known Seigaku regulars, celebrate their chibi's welcome party in their sushi shop, where they used to held carousing, or for triumph. And this was their mini reunion in a long time of separation; his treat of course.

Most likely, his seniors were of twenty years old or so of age already. Time passes by carefully; sure they have taken their desired paths after years of studying when they were still being indulged with others' presence during their high school days. Most of them were close to achieving the profession they have chosen to take, and they were still playing tennis when they have the chances to.

"That's unfair, Momo!"

"No, Eiji-senpai. All's fair in love and war. And… _food love_ and _food war_ are not exceptions."

And if Ryoma had not known any better, he would think that _two's_ mentality have reached the point of peak way back before he even recognized them.

"Both of you, compose yourselves!" Oishi Shuichiro meddled in, trying to stop his companions' childish arguments like he used to. "The food's not going to run away from you, so stop making a fuss."

Kaidoh hissed on the background, eating his foodstuff peacefully. And Kawamura, being their sushi chef, continued to create more of his specialties while laughing at his former teammates' antics.

Oishi sighed silently. If only Fuji, Inui and Tezuka were here; there still might be a chance to halt losing his insanity at this rate. That was when he focused his attention on their current core of get-together. "Anyway, welcome back, Echizen. We were just recently informed about you coming… but we didn't expect that you'd _really_ come by that soon. We could've fetched you…"

"We surely are surprised!" Momo butted in, pointing his chopsticks on his pokerfaced buddy. "You should have told us that you were coming home! Or even call us ahead of your time arrival?"

"Right, right! And we'll throw you a big big big party!" That was Kikumaru Eiji, grinning.

"By the way, what has gotten in your mind to get back here?"

"Nyaa! What about you said in the TV?"

Ryoma suddenly felt the gyration of his nerves in his head. He was still suffering from a jetlag, and he was beginning to regret to meet them with his state lacking proper treatment. "_What_ am I supposed to answer first?"

The Eiji-Momo pair then flashed him a Machiavellian smile. "All of it."

Oishi heaved a troubled sigh at the two's antics. He knew how excited they were about Echizen's homecoming, and just how they were eager to know about his… life. In actual fact, they were all curious about him these past years. Not that they were not having communication at all; it was different when the answers rightfully came out from his own mouth. But still, bombarding him with questions all at the same time was not going to help him.

Yet he was not an exception to those who have questioned Ryoma's public statement with utmost concern of his social life. The news came by too impulsively, and vague. He was all aware about what was going on between him and _her_ before, but considering that that was almost four years back, he had not expected it from the prodigy. He could not point a finger on what has transpired between them—that they, maybe, were having a secret relationship all this time… or a one-sided one?

The former vice captain of Seigaku had to erase the last thought. He knew that Echizen wouldn't do something deplorable. Though he wasn't that vocal about his plans and decisions, he knew about his limits of doing so.

Heck, even his trusted friends couldn't get to read his actions very well.

"Ne, Echizen…" It was Kawamura who broke his trail of thoughts, noticing the inquisitive fleeting look he was giving the youngest of the group. He, too, must have been thinking the same thing. "We know it's not our business to intrude but… we're all wide awake about what you have presently decreed. I—We… are actually trying to decipher what you really meant by it… if not mistaken."

Everyone's face has lightened upon hearing the question that they were all anticipating, turning their interest on the one drawn in. It was like a two million dollar question which could change anyone's perception when answered.

Ryoma budged a little from his position. He could clearly envisage the hanging inquiry manifested on their fascias, save for Momoshiro, who was rather surprised at the query.

"I mean it." He told them. "_Everything, _senpai."

He was trying not to show any sentiments in his avowal, but it had not escaped from Oishi's perspective. There were things still needed to be clarified, though. "Well… i-it's not that we're distrusting your decisions, but…" He was not planning for a pause, but he could not help it. "…have you sought for Sakuno's approval?"

That battered the biggest spot. They were not stupid not about _their_ current affiliation—that they have not communicated that well. The prodigy had successfully controlled himself not to make needless actions in surprise at the point taken from the question.

"Ochibi…" Kikumaru trailed off with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. It was all logical to him that Sakuno seemingly knew nothing about it. "I really, really do trust you. In fact, I'm in favor of you being together… and I hope everything goes well between the two of you… and-and no awful intentions are concerned…"

Momoshiro eyed Ryoma with the best regards he could muster, placing down the utensils he was using. What has asserted by his senpai was like _he _was doing some nasty tricks. And judging by his expression, Momo could almost congratulate him for remaining the Echizen he knew of when it came to a little implication of suspicion and fret.

_Why can't you be lesser hideous, this time?_ He was his most trusted friend, after all. But he understood Ryoma's ways—that there were some things that must be kept only to himself. Private matters, though _some_ of them were unfurled by him in a twist of fate.

The look that the dunk master was presenting did not go unnoticed by Kaidoh. A part of him thought that the porcupine head knew something, but that was none of his business anymore.

His continuous silence over the issue concerned may have answered something. Thus, Ryoma had to exert effort to prevent himself from twitching since the last comment. It was like he was forcing her into _something_ they'd never allow.

He knew how they cared for Sakuno. They were like a family to her; a piece of them that they have to protect at all cost especially since misfortunes had almost overwhelmed her well-being. It could be deduced that they were being protective of her.

And _he_ was not excluded.

"Then I'm going to ask her for _it._"

Silence proceeded as they immobilized their current actions, staring unswervingly at Ryoma.

"Wait." It was Momo who dared to react first. If he was still eating, he might have his food stuck in his mouth while gaping. "Are you saying that… you're going to court Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma smirked. "Does it look like I have other options?"

The looks on their faces were synchronizing; Ryoma found the urge to laugh like he has decoyed them into his clutches.

"Everyone…" Replacing his dazed face with a wide beam, Kikumaru yelled. "I think… This. Is. it! The Holy Power of Loveeee! The number one pairing is becoming sooo canon after the long wait!" The acrobatic of the group patted Momo, with fake dramatic tears on his eyes. "Momo! Aren't you glad that our dream pair's become true? That we don't have to exhaust ourselves finding out if he's having problem with his sexuality and identity? That our ochibi's growing up with right hormonal—"

An ominous glower coming from him must be enough to cut him off.

"Oh shit happens, and it's a good one…" Momoshiro reminded himself to thank whoever spirit of realization hit the insensible tennis star into compact awareness. "And this is Echizen Ryoma we're talking about! The uncaring, brooding, egotistical wicked devil who knew nothing but to break every poor girls' heart into shred pieces like grinded beef pork and the daredevil who could almost rival Buchou's ways of handling ladies—"

Literally translated as the silent-slash-'the-feeling's-not-reciprocated' treatment.

"—and now, oh hell I think I'm gonna die without reassuring your manly behavior, he's off to _court_ a girl?"

"It's not like he's going to court a boy, dumbass." Kaidoh retorted in Ryoma's place. "You talk too much."

"Oh, shut up!"

The two continued bickering as the rest of the group, still in quite shock, resumed what they were doing.

"It's because you do hunt a boy!"

"You make it apparent on your part!"

"Im—"

The door slipped open, revealing two familiar persons which halted the occupants' tracks.

"Saa, what's the commotion all about?" Fuji Syuusuke asked as he joined the group along with Sadaharu Inui. He sat beside Kikumaru, greeting every one of them with his smile.

"Nyaaa! You won't believe it, Fuji! Ochibi has just admitted to us about his _undying_ love for a girl of his dreams!" To which Ryoma has never mentioned about that. "And he's going to court Sakuno-chan, for real!"

Fuji's sapphire blue eyes snapped open. "Court?"

Everyone noticed the sadist's sudden inquisition and tone, especially Echizen. It was not like everyday he'd be seeing his former rival in _that_ expression, though it could be overlooked by anyone.

Taunting sneer played across the catlike-eyed tennis price. _So it seems to be true._

"Okay, then." Fuji flickered Ryoma another smile. "Good luck."

Among them, it was Inui who took a full notice on the tension between the two. And before anything could happen, though he doubted they would create an upheaval, he announced. "With regards to Tezuka, I'm afraid he's not going to come."

"Eh?"

"Tezuka's off to province, and he'll be gone for some days." Oishi told them. "He has already informed Sakuno about it… and he's asking us to look after her."

They were going to do it even if he did not tell them to do so.

Oishi cleared his throat. "And Echizen… you should know by now that Tezuka isn't just going to play dumb about… the problem."

"The way of proposal is kind of vague, actually." Inui looked at Echizen before continuing jotting down everything he has witnessed. Data must be his life. "He might not show it, but Tezuka was confounded about your decision, so expect the worst, Echizen."

Kikumaru and Momoshiro would never be able to forget how their former captain treated their princess' so-called suitors, though she wouldn't admit that she was being pursued, in an understated way or not. It was not like he was using violence or metallic hand against anyone who would even goad—heck, by no means he was in favor of bloodshed— but the way he looked at them would be enough to send them running for their lives.

That if looks could _kill_, they were already dead in flat seconds.

He was not the one to blame if she was not being pursued the past times. She, and all of them knew that Tezuka was only protecting her from swindlers and to those who were just trying to fool her around. He had no intentions of controlling her personal life. And she was not interested about them, anyway.

"I think now's the chance, Momo." Kikumaru whispered to him. The time has come for their lovable ochibi to grab the opportunity and take action. "In any case, I think we have to prepare Ochibi!"

"Hell yeah! This is only a chance in a blue moon, so he mustn't miss it."

The duo seemed to have forgotten that they were not only the ones in the room.

"Echizen, you heard it right from Inui-senpai. You know who buchou really is. It's not going to be easy for you… so you mustn't do anything much to our dismay… especially _his_."

Just how many more _men_ did he have to face off?

"But don't worry! We know you can do it, cutey li'l ochibi!" Kikumaru assured as he ruffled Echizen's hair, earning a somewhat displeased noise from him. They could never be serious at anything.

"I'm going to ask again, Echizen." Oishi gazed at the one he called. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

Ryoma nodded. Giving up was never listed in his vocabulary. "Yes, senpai."

Inui pushed his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose and put one of his notebooks out of nowhere. He flipped its pages and began to spoke. "Since you're decided, I think it's about time for you to know about our own rules…"

"Rules?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _Now that's new._

"Some guidelines we prepared, Echizen. Her suitors are required to be informed about it, follow and memorize every rule throughout the courtship." Inui explained. "Honestly speaking, she has a total of thirty suitors but the number of subtle ones is still unidentified. And out of those who had even a little courage to ask for her, only six has managed to hear about these rules. The rest… have been taken care of by Tezuka."

The tennis prince scowled. What the heck was this, a talent search? A competition like survival of the bravest?

"Rules before, during and after the courtship! It's a prerequisite for all the men who got the guts to chase after Sakuno-chan, although she has no clue about this. You're the seventh lucky suitor who'll be able to experience this special kind of treatment, so feel the lucky heavens!" Momo said happily, grinning at the sullen Ryoma. "And since you're not an exception, you'll have to follow every single thing; though you're one of us… biased basis is not allowed."

Fuji smiled again at him. He was so sure that there was hidden meaning on it.

"Whatever." Echizen has never shown an unstable look. "Go on."

"Rule one: Extremely no mentioning about this to anyone, particularly to Sakuno-chan!" It was Kikumaru who introduced the first statute.

"Or we'll _eliminate_ you before she does it to us." Momoshiro added, evil smile on his face. Echizen continued to listen, having a feeling that the succeeding rules would be of the same path.

"Rule two: No kisses." Oishi said.

"—Especially with saliva—" Before Momo and Kikumaru could continue, the former vice captain cut them. "Rule three: No sensual touches."

Fuji gave Kawamura a chopping knife, and then he turned into his burning mode. "Oh yeah, baby! Otherwise I'll skin you alive and make scarves out of it!"

"Rule four: Eyes off her womanly assets." Inui added.

"Or else I'll rip your eyes and intestines out and put them on the market as Christmas lanterns!" Momo included.

Ryoma twitched inwardly. He thought that he already knew why her pursuers were vanishing off one by one.

"Rule five: Any kind of violence is prohibited." Oishi said seriously.

"You'll be dead." Kaidoh perceived the looks that they were giving him. Looking away from them, the snake frowned. "I'm not artistic."

"Bah, whatever mamushi. Such a pooper." Momoshiro peeped in. "And this, is the _ultimate_ rule for you, Echizen." All of them turned to look at him, curious at what he was about to say.

"No _sex_."

A choke escaped from the prince's throat. "_What?_" He didn't want to mean the _other_ way, but he was surprised. Actually, the rest of them were. "I'm only going to court her." He retorted like it was his first time to speak up again. "And other prospects are out of concern, _Momo-senpai_." Oh, how he wanted to add the 'pervert' part.

"That's not part of the rules, and it's indecent, Momo!" Expectedly, the mother of Seigaku reacted.

"But that doesn't mean he could _do_ it to her!" Kikumaru meddled in. "Especially not without protections—"

"Uh… Momo. Eiji." Inui muttered as he examined his list of rules. "It actually falls under rule five, version two: No physical, mental abuse or sadism is allowed. And it's not _intercourse, _but rape."

The double act scratched the back of their head sheepishly. "Oh… heehee."

Ryoma has regained his usual composure after being taken back at the _ultimate_ rule. Among the rules, it was the real one who had caught him off guard.

He was actually wondering if those were truly rules, or more of death threats. No, he wasn't frightened, nor did his resolve to court her shriveled. He was still the same; saying that he was unaffected at all was the appropriate description for him.

In fact, knowing this from his seniors made him more confident and relieved that Sakuno was in good hands, that they were taking good care of her. And since he was back now, he wanted _take_ the responsibility from them to fulfill his years of absence, and the rest was still _his_ indefinite way of thinking

"And rule six: Don't toy with us. Especially with her." Inui closed his notebook and continued. "This is the last and the most important rule. If you aren't really serious, it'd be best for you to stop. Don't fool her."

Ryoma sensed the tensai's heavy gaze on him with his innocent but sadistic smile. He locked his eyes with his, wondering why he was staring at him like that until Fuji spoke.

"Or I'll be taking her away from you."

Clenching his fist lightly on his side, Ryoma decided that it would not be going _that_ easy.

_____

It seemed like in a blink of an eye, all of the people in the café were all gone like the wind.

Sakuno fixated at the most unbelievable scene before her. She was certain that before she left and went to the inventory, people were crowding on the counter; her co-workers were doing their own tasks, and her customers were seated comfortably while waiting for the orders. However, when she came back, only non-living things were only present.

"Now this is a real _mystery_." She muttered out of her confused state.

The girl then ran her vision across the room to search for any sign of human being nearby. It didn't take any longer when she spotted the only remaining customer she had for that day, gesturing for her to come. Complying, she approached him.

"How can I be of help, sir?" The auburn haired waitress asked politely, trying to catch a glimpse the look of her clientele. Dark emerald was the hue of his glossy hair which perfectly fitted his clothing choice, making him manlier. If he would only get rid of the sunglasses covering the upper part of his face, a little above from his nose to his eyes, she'd bet that he came from a wealthy family judging from his skin tone and the attractive nature of his face. Oh, yes. She has no time for fangirl-ing.

Her heart skipped a beat when he turned to face her. She noticed the curve on his lips forming a slight arrogant smile as he removed the spectacles away. Dark yellow orbs glinted in the most familiar way of greeting her.

"One whole piece of Ryuuzaki Sakuno, please. Fully functional or not."

No wonder why he looked handsome—Sakuno has no objections about that— and surprisingly familiar. However, she was more of surprised and suspicious about seeing Ryoma, her only remaining customer, again. "Why are you here?"

"And why not?" He had that taunt once more.

Sakuno frowned a little. "Why don't you answer me first?"

"I don't see any reason why I _can't_ be here." He answered, resting his chin on the base of his palm which was supported by the table in front of him. He then found himself staring at the girl standing before him. She was clad in a simple waitress uniform with skirt reaching up only to her mid-thigh, showing much of her skin. Her womanly curves was observable, especially in his view, making her more _enticing_, and all at the same time sweet-looking, adding the soft and silky strands of her braided auburn hair.

He closed his eyes. His seniors were just right about those regulations. This girl could not only attract troubles, but also magnetize any of the opposite gender out of their league.

And she was too dangerous. She could be innocently _sexy_ for his health.

"It's not like that… but I'm in the middle of my work… and-and," She stuttered, unable to say what her real situation was.

"About that." He began, not bothering to look at her. "You're going to serve _only _me for today."

"What do you mean?"

"Your boss had been kind enough to let me have this place. For a while."

Sakuno's eyes amplified. "_What_?" So that was the motive why her customers and co-workers had vanished in an instant. Knowing his influence, it would not be a problem for him.

There she remembered what happened yesterday. From the moment he announced their relationship, which wasn't true, until he surprised her with his later acts. And the rest was still a question to her.

Another idea popped into her mind. _If this is the case…_

"Sit." He broke her out of her reverie, motioning her to the chair opposite his. She complied as he continued. "You should have realized the situation by now."

That they were going to be attacked by many gossipers, fans, and paparazzi if they stayed longer; Sakuno understood that. And this was the least thing she would ever want in her life.

The girl tugged the menu chart closer to her. They really have to talk about it.

"I… still don't see why you're doing this…"

Ryoma stared at her as she spoke. "You know… I'm very sorry about my rudeness since yesterday and I didn't mean to do that. But I hope you understand my place. You—" A sigh escaped from her lips. "You surprised me. I…I don't know what has gotten on your mind… but please, stop doing this to me."

_Stop fooling me._

She didn't want the misconception to reside any further. Her problems were already full in her hands. She might not be able to handle them well if they would continue to protract.

Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma knew all about it. He wasn't stupid not to notice it, and his _sources_ told him so. He could never deny a tinge of guilt he was feeling, but he wasn't going to shrug off his vow to his seniors earlier.

It was stillness that preceded her little speech when the prodigy decided something.

"Is that all?"

Sakuno jerked her head up at found the courage to look at his eyes. "Eh?"

But he didn't respond. He shifted his position from his seat instead.

Determined, she retorted. "Let me make it clear to you." He has never heard her call him by his name since yesterday. "I'm the weakest person you may ever know, so I'm not the one suitable to play for your own mind games or what else—"

"I'm serious."

The response came in flatly, but she has recognized the same kind of tone he used the last time; cold, but indomitable. And like their previous encounter, it was far from any class of jest or comical scheme. Yes, he liked teasing her even from before, but his current expression was not like one.

Nevertheless, she was still confused. She couldn't understand him at all.

_What is this to you… _

"I mean everything I said." He leaned closer to her by the table, eyes flaring with grimness. "_All of it_, Sakuno."

_Ryoma-kun…?_

"It's not a form of anyone's entertainment. My time is purposely deliberated on the things I have laid my interest on." He continued, fastening his gaze on her. "If it is, then it's most probably _your _game."

She was dumbstruck-ed. _My game?_ She probably needed to read more between of his words. She racked her brain to find the probable meanings of his statements until she realized, finally, what he was actually pertaining to.

"And I have it in mind to be part of it. _I'll_ be the one playing in your game."

Sakuno gulped. "It couldn't be…"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my prize. Until I get to have you, _Sakuno_."

She secretly wished for someone to shoot her alive or to wake her up from this _unbelievable_ dream by any means as quickly as possible. He couldn't possibly _mean_ what he has stated!

Ever since she affirmed her liking on him, she had already imprinted on her mind that he wouldn't reciprocate. Even if she has to wait, she couldn't expect something from him. It was very unlikely for him to recognize those kinds of things anyway, especially when his point of focus was only tennis. And she couldn't afford to rely on false hopes. It would only intensify the pain he had unintentionally inflicted on her.

So she stopped. And thankfully, she has moved on... until he began twisting her stable mind and heart for the second time.

That by this time, Echizen Ryoma would be the one to do the _pursuing_ part by any means.

"I don't intend to give up what is supposed to be _mine_."

Even if _courting_ would be the last of his options.

_You know who I am._

_____

_Next: Let's see how our prince will act on his first courting strategy. Stay tune! =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

Yes, I'm still alive. Hahaha! I really have to apologize for the delay. Blame Bleach! (just kidding) My supposed-to-be regular update has turned into a yearly one. Ahahaha! No, it's not going to be like that. I really wanted to finish this story… no matter what. At least before I quit. Ohh well. I've been busy these days and I can't seem to find for a good time to write.

I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope you enjoy this and upcoming ones, too. I see you have questions and doubts regarding this story but I hope they will be answered as the plot goes on. Yeah. I've already a draft of the whole story so it would not take that long. Unless another idea appears, but very unlikely. And what else… I have so many things to say but I can't seem to encode them all. You can pm me, I'm very friendly. Most especially if you want to lose your sanity. Heehee

This must be the longest chapter in this fic, so… yeaah. Mistakes and errors are always around here, and that I'm sorry too. Plus my incoherence. Tired... sooo... zzzzz

_Warning(s):_ This is a future fic, so there are some changes in their (i.e Sakuno) characters.

* * *

**The Courtship Trials**

Chapter 3

* * *

Seeing Echizen Ryoma, the high and mighty ace of the former Seigaku tennis team, go to that extent in the name of courtship and state his utmost desire of having her in blatant expressions were totally uncalled for.

His routine was a combination of the conventional and modern procedures which he religiously comply. He would visit her on regular basis; bring flowers, chocolates and other stuffs that a suitor would usually present to his target. Sakuno would, of course, accept them (who knows what he'd do if she refused) for acknowledgment— of the effort, but not about his obvious motive.

It was not that she does not believe him. She _could not _bring herself to believe and visualize him doing that. _Never_, she would always reassure that logical part of her. She then concluded that he was probably killing time or playing whatsoever game he said.

Sakuno was mopping the floor when she heard continuous knocks on the door. She stopped, putting her cleaning material aside, and then she immediately complied with the demands outside.

"Yes…?—"

"Yo." And it was Ryoma, as she expected. She let him in with a smile on her face, and he entered her apartment with no hesitation. As she says, it was like a daily routine, and she was getting used to it little by little.

The feline-eyed prodigy comfortably sat on the sofa. "What are you doing?"

Sakuno pointed at the mop leaning on the wall. "Uhhm… li'l bit of cleaning. I'm sorry it's still messy around here." She sheepishly giggled, and Ryoma threw her a look saying he doesn't mind. Before returning to her previous post, she thought of offering him something. "Anyway, do you want some coffee? Or… tea…? Or…"

"Well, if you ask me…" Considering the offer, Ryoma stood up, and started moving casually to her kitchen. Sakuno followed him. "Aside from wanting you, I think I'll have coffee."

The timid girl tried to hide the blush spreading from her cheeks. "I-I didn't even think of including myself in the offer, _Echizen-san._" He didn't respond; he sought for the ingredients in the cabinet instead.

"Hey, wait! What're you doing? You're the guest here, so I should be the one—"Sakuno tried to halt him, but failed. Ryoma already prepared the two cups, and he then proceeded on making coffee. "It's okay."

She felt kind of embarrassed letting him do that, but she reminded herself that once the prodigy does something, he would be unstoppable. From that point on, she could only watch him get pack from his pocket, and the rest seemed like she was seeing at least new from him. It wasn't any later when the aroma filled her sense of smell, making her totally overwhelmed.

"Here." Ryoma handed her a cup of coffee. She thanked him and took a sip. "How is it?"

Of course it was delicious. She did not waste even a drop of it. It made her feel like she has just drunk a coffee from a high class espresso bar. "Huwaaa, it's so good! Really! How did you know…how… how to make one?"

"Anyone's capable of making a coffee. Don't misjudge my skills." Ryoma retorted, taunting smile plastered on his face. Evidently, the secret lies within the main ingredient.

"Mou… that's not what I meant… it's… but anyway, it's really good. I think I'll be a coffee-holic from now on." She beamed at him. "Thank you for this one. This really made me happy~"

"Then I'll be the coffee and make you happy from now on." Tearing his gaze away from her, he said and drank his coffee.

Light pink hued her cheeks for the umpteenth time of that time. It was most likely a mechanism of her body whenever she hears someone spew out lines like that to her. And the man beside her is the perfect stimulator for the said reaction of hers.

"Y-You're into that again. Are you s-sick or what?" She asked as they both began their way to the living room. Ryoma settled on the sofa as he looked at her with questioning gaze on his façade. Sakuno, on the other hand, felt a bit awkward on the way he gazed at her, so she cleared her throat and faked cough.

Being a little frank wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

"It's because of those… _you know_." She was referring to his statements earlier. " Where did you get those lines anyway? They're quite…_romantic_, really. Are you in a drama club or something?"

_Now I'm in the drama club._ Ryoma couldn't help but question her way of thinking.

"Ah, I see. You're in the drama club, aren't you? Practice? Right, right." Sakuno said. "Because if you're not, I don't think there's a reason for you to say those…"

He continued listening to her unparalleled deduction when her last words made a big point.

"It's very unRyoma-kun like. Out of character…" She paused for a while. "…You're not even the romantic type at a glance."

What was that supposed to mean? That he was not capable of making girls melt with flowery words? So, in a relationship, he is the boring part? It sounded totally offensive against him in that aspect, but Echizen Ryoma chose to take it as a challenge. Ryuuzaki Sakuno is really something.

"Eh?" Ryoma taunted. "How come you know those things, _Ryuuzaki-san_?"

"Eh-eermm…" She stuttered, unable to come up with an acceptable answer to his inquiry. How can she possibly say that it was all due to Tomoka's influence? "…because, I'm a girl?"

"I can see that you're not a boy."

"Girls can tell!"

"And boys cannot?"

"Mou, Ryoma-kun." He was actually redirecting the matter at hand. If that topic continues to be discussed, only Kami knows when they'd finish. "I'm only saying that it wasn't like you to say those _cheesy lines_ as if you're trying to pick me up.

_Bingo._

It seemed like she just hit a home run with a flat answer thrown directly onto his face.

"Anyway, what's the agenda for today?"

"The usual. It should be obvious that I'm courting you with all my might."

"So you're really planning to continue that courting what else you say?" She placed a hand on her waist. "Rather than waste every precious second of your life there, you might as well want to help me clean the house. _With all your might, _please."

"Don't schools teach students to be responsible and not to rely on others much?" He replied, still focusing on the magazine he was reading. Apparently, he has no plans of helping her… at all.

"Is that a new way of saying 'no'?"

"You want my proposition?"

"I'm open for suggestions."

"Well, if you insist… fine." He smirked, looking at her. Sakuno felt chills run down her spine, trying to decode the meaning behind those glinting eyes of his. "Don't blame me if we end up in your bed instead."

Sakuno's smile wavered. "I… I think… Broom-san, Mop-san, Trashcan-san and I could ma-manage."

* * *

"Sakuno. If you are going to rearrange the English alphabet… how would you do it?"

"Eh…?" the first thing which came out of her mouth after hearing his unanticipated question. It was way weird for a question like that. She first recalled the alphabet, in order, and then she tried to do it as he says. "Hmm…" She gave up half-way. "… I don't think there's a need to do that. It's fine the way it is, for me. How about you? Do you have any idea?"

"The other letters would remain the same in their position." He started, composing himself in a subtle way. Somehow, he felt awkward, but he could not let her see himself in such a state. No way would his pride let that happen and ruin Ryoma-the-poker-face image he has maintained for years.

What he was about to say would risk the position of being the ultimate lover courtesy of Takeshi Momoshiro, but the dunk master has reassured him the high chance of winning, eighty five to fifteen percent, in favor of hitting the jackpot. He also said that women generally fall in love through their ears; therefore, they are very vulnerable to TLC (tender-loving-caring) words.

" Aside from having double U, I'll definitely put U and I together. Forever."

Sakuno knitted her eyebrow in confusion. She was not so sure if she understood what he was talking about, but she was certain that he interested in making things complicated. It was, perhaps, a thing she does not know about geniuses.

"Huuuuuh? Why bother, when N and O are already beside each other?"

His face went blank for a few seconds. He felt like he was hit by a tennis ball made of steel straight onto his face. Sakuno observed him for a while before she went back to clean.

"See, I told you it's fine the way it is. Haha~"

He's going skin someone alive. For real. And he will make sure that a certain someone would fall in death through massacre.

* * *

"Ehhh? Echizen-kun is courting Sakuno-chan?"

That was the third time Osakada Tomoka has heard that very infamous line. There's no one to blame anyway, for in fact the issue at hand was rather intriguing. She, the number one bachelor in science of rumors, major in Sakuno's affiliations and affairs, was actually not that informed about what has really transpired between them. Her sources must have failed to disseminate information. But, no matter what the real explanation would be, it could be deduced that it has something to do with the prince's unasserted intention.

Paparazzi number two, Tachibana An. A close friend of hers. Another being who was also confused at the current circumstances. "Why all of a sudden? I mean—"

"The answers to all the mystifying questions must be unraveled by the power of love, Ann-chan." Tomoka cut her off, switching into a fangirl mode. "I think Ryoma-sama has finally realized Sakuno's holy existence in his life! That once upon a time, when he opened his eyes, he realized that he's already turned into a big bear or whatever you called it… then then THEN… he realized that only Sakuno-hime could turn him back to the way he is, and then he lovey-dovey her—"

"Well, I do think that he's more of a cat type. And Tomo-chan, stop fantasizing like that. It sounded like a forced love with a lopsided benefit." Ann was never really fond of those types of stories, but she has to be considerate at her weird way of thinking. "Haha. Seriously. Won't you worry about something?"

Upon hearing her most expected query, Tomoka returned to her normal state. She has already expected that this was going to be one of the scenarios after the prince's confession.

"An-chan, you should ask that to yourself instead. I think there's nothing to worry about. You know Echizen Ryoma, right? He can't possibly do something detestable. Heck, like Sakuno's warriors would let that happen."

"Especially Tezuka-san." An urged to smile as she remembered how the Seigaku's team captain was protective of her.

"Correct." Tomoka said, taking a sip of her juice. "I think what you wanted to ask me is about whether he meant everything he said, if he really, _you know_, to the extent of courting her…"

"You got it." Ann nodded. "Isn't it very out of character for him to do that?"

"It'd only be IF he suddenly realized that he loved Sakuno in moment of thinking. Like, _'Oh my heavenly Sakuno, I'm really sorry for pushing you around, ignoring you like you're nothing, but then I suddenly realized that I missed you like crazy… and I love you more than tennis! Marry me please!_' That's exactly unRyoma-sama. Nuh-uh. "

Ann sweat dropped. That arrogant, self-confident prodigy would never say something like that. "And that's exactly what you've described in your fantasy."

"No! The words are different!" Tomoka replied, disagreeing at her companion's comment. Ann, on the other hand, decided that she should not explain that any further for it would only fall as another futile attempt. "You know… I have this bunch and bunch of trust towards Ryoma-sama. He may look like the cold type, selfish, arrogant, cocky, heartbreaker, the invisible man… but…" She paused for a while, and then smiled. "I think he's the type of man who just follows his heart."

Tomoka has seen him struggle for his dreams many times before. As she saw him as person who does not usually tell the exact meaning of his actions, she has come to understand him in every possible way. That he is someone more than an object of admiration.

But Tomoka was not the only one. Admiring him from afar, the other girl knows him more than she does. That girl only preferred to be quiet about it, about him, and about her feelings. For her, it was the best way to support his way to the top.

"And every reason he has could only be found there." Tomoka added. "And nowhere else."

Seeing how the atmosphere become a bit light-hearted, Ann smiled. "Perhaps he's still yet to find them all?"

"Probably. And all we have to do is to wait for him to tell us. Including a back story! And I'll make sure I'd get that very important information from my Prince! Hahahaha!"

"As expected of Ryoma's number one fangirl. Good to know that you're not… a little jealous of her?"

"What kind of statement was that? Of course not! It's because I'm jealous of him!" Tomoka joked.

"Silly."

" I thought I have already made myself clear to you." Tomoka cleared her throat, ready to give another speech of a lifetime. "Sakuno's the first and the last girl who'd make him surrender to the power of love. And I'll make sure of that, definitely. And besides…" Tomoka then searched something in her bag. She immediately showed a small box to her, earning a gasp from her friend.

An's eyes widened in surprise as she saw a very elegant ring nicely placed in the box. "Don't tell me you're—"

"YUP! But, don't tell Sakuno yet, okay?"

"Ehh? Why?" Poor Sakuno, something major is being kept a secret from her courtesy of her best friend.

" Well, for no particular reason… I guess. I wanted to surprise her." Tomoka trailed off, small smile forming her lips. Of course there's a reason for it; she just could not say it as natural as possible. But An saw right through her. "You're overanalyzing things, you idiot."

Tomoka pouted at her childishly. "And you're so meaaaan!"

"Sakuno's maturing. She _might_ feel a little sad about it because YOU have been with her all these years then suddenly you're about to leave her—"

Tomoka teared up comically. "Waaaaa! I'm not going to do that!"

" – if you can trust Echizen-kun, then you could do the same thing to her _completely._" An had to resist the urge of adding the 'you make small things complicated' part, but she knew that the other was already aware of it. Tomoka could not help it; that was all.

"You put that quite nicely, An-sama. Haha!" Tomoka said, laughing. "Yeah. That Sakuno has evolved into something, really. But still, I don't want her to focus on my affairs. I want her to solve the tricky situation she's in first. Honestly, I'm more interested in her love life as of now."

Tomoka laughed evilly. An knew what was coming after that, so she chose to start eating as she listened.

"You know, I reaaaaaaaally have a feeling there's something major that would happen soon between those two. I mean, something really… _tasty._ Fu. Fu. Fu."

"You make it sound so dirty."

"Ahahahaha! That's for sure. Because Ryoma-sama's gonna be unpredictable this time. He is _amor_ after all."

"Amor? You mean 'love' in Spanish?"

"Nope. AMOR stands for 'A Murderer Of Reality'."

"Please explain the logic."

Then Tomoka made a dreamy face, receiving a _what-the-hell _look from An. "Because he makes me wanna fantasize him."

"I think I'll have to restart my brain for comprehension purposes."

* * *

Ryoma and Momo were about to enter a private tennis court when they spotted Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou playing tennis inside, and Tachibana Kippei sitting on a bench, watching them. Momo waved his hand as they entered the manor to catch their attention.

"Heeeyy!" Momoshiro called out too loudly, and the three withdrew from their tracks. The two approached them afterwards.

It was Tachibana Kippei who greeted them first. "Haven't you seen lately, Momo. Especially you, Echizen. Welcome back." Ryoma nodded in recognition.

"Whoa, strange meeting you here!" Momo said. "Don't you have any work today?"

Sanada searched for his drink in his bag, and Tachibana passed a towel to Atobe as he spoke. "None at all. It just so happened that we met up here."

Atobe turned to Ryoma with this arrogant smile as he wiped off the beads of sweat trickling down his temples. "Long time no see, Echizen. You've quite grown up, but not as much as your absurdity. Are you sure you're eating right?"

The feline-eyed tennis prince smirked. "You too, Monkey-king."

"Ah, Echizen. When did you come back?" Tachibana asked, and Ryoma replied that he came back three days ago.

"Haha! Yeah, and he came back with a blast!" Momo added.

Atobe laughed. Of course they knew what he was talking about. "You're a living detonator, you know? Unfortunately, in the failure department. Why does your target have to be Sakuno? My lovely angel Sakuno~"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes on him. The monkey's exaggerating much on his familiarity with the girl.

"…Well, if you're gonna ask Ore-sama, you will flunk on all the possible criteria of being a Sakuno's potential lover."

"Too bad no one asks your opinion."

Momo snickered, not failing to notice the absence of a certain person. "No Kabaji?"

Atobe retorted as he sat down. "Hmm. I do wonder about that. Do you even know what you're doing?"

The dunk master said that the prodigy has already heard about the rules. Tachibana then intervened to ask. "Well… I was also surprised at your revelation, but I have no right to judge your decisions but… what's your plan now?"

Sanada also looked at him, the want to know the boy's answer was also evident in his face in a subtle way.

Ryoma replied in his usual tone. "To do whatever it takes."

"Translation: Court her." Momoshiro seconded, a taunting beam plastered on his face. "So, fellow playmates, let's all support him all the way!"

"Whoa. That's something big coming from you, brat. First, you told the world that she's your fiancée, and now, you're off to pursue her? What the hell." Atobe said, sighing in disappointment. "Ore-sama cannot bring himself to imagine what's really inside of your head. You must be overdosed of tennis, that you cannot even tell the boundary of your abilities."

He's trying to get on the prodigy's nerves, they know. They do have that kind of relationship after all. Momoshiro knew that Echizen would not let it go without a fight. In a subtle way, obviously. _Here they go again._

"You too. With potassium ions."

Atobe ignored his last comment. "But still, I congratulate you for being the most courageous idiot to say something big like that. Good luck, in terms of Tezuka's impending reaction. I'll just have to wait for the day Sakuno would turn you down and don't worry, I'll mark it on my calendar as a memorabilia of your heroic attempt. Haha!"

"You talk as if you know it's going to happen for certain, Atobe." It was Sanada who made a statement, finally.

"Why, jealous? Of course, I know her. She will do just like that. She's a smart girl after all. MY sweet angel~" Ryoma thought he was a talking lecherous fanboy. " Ahhh. I guess meeting her was the only part that I'd have to thank Tezuka for. She may seem plain at first, but there's something about her that I can't resist."

Ryoma frowned. He doesn't like it when the monkey's all over her, but then he chose to set it aside. "You've been hanging around her too much."

"Oh boy oh boy." Momo uttered out of his amazement. "This open forum's going to be a bloody murder later on. Ahahahaha."

Atobr flicked his hair proudly. "Food for thought, Echizen. I hope you accept this irreversible truth. We are CLOSE. Closer than the molecules of a solid object. And if it weren't for Tezuka, she'd be in my house a long time ago."

"Ehh?" Tachibana mumbled. He could only gape at the eye-opener he was fed with recently. He has known more of Sakuno through his sister An. And as exactly as Atobe described, she is a sweet girl. But he did not know that many were already enticed by her appeal.

Sanada, still emotionless, turned to arrange his things as he spoke. "Even if Tezuka allows you, though the chance is negative; I'll be the first one to contest that scenario."

Okay, so one more legendary butts in. Another progress, ladies and gentlemen. Ryoma couldn't help but think that these two have a thing about her, but he was kind of doubtful when it came to Sanada. An arrogant grin then formed from his lips. "Momo-senpai, do they belong to her circle of _sue-tors_?"

Momoshirou shook his head. "Sorry Echizen. I have no authority to say anything about that matter… and besides, I don't know exactly who those people were…"

Tachibana then laughed. "Hahaha. Cross me out from the possible choices. Sakuno-chan is like a sister to me, so you don't have to worry."

And they all knew that.

"Even if I owe you something, I won't tell you anything. Be jealous to death, for all I care." Atobe stated as he laughed mockingly.

"Me, jealous of you?" Ryoma had to ask him again for clarification. He must have hearing something his dignity would not allow.

Momoshiro patted the tennis prince on the shoulder. "C'mmon Echizen! I thought you've already left the denial stage! Hahaha!"

"You're the one to talk, Momoshiro. What's going on between you and Tachibana's sister anyway?"

Atobe was able to put up another issue. Tachibana only laughed.

"Waaa! I have nothing to tell you! And besides, I'm not supposed to be on the hot seat!" Momo said in defense, panicking slightly.

This might be the only part that Ryoma could agree coming from Atobe. "Hn. I see. What a sneaky Momo-senpai."

They stopped talking about Momo's personal space when Sanada spoke.

"Women… are necessary evils. They are the vital aspect for a man to grow up and mature."

They were indeed a great part of man. They were one of the most influential factors for a man to consider in every action he would take. And that was what Sanada believed.

"Well, since Sanada has started the lecture for a beginner like you, might as well give you some words of wisdom for those with low experience level." Atobe sighed. "A woman is like a teabag; you cannot tell how strong she is until you put her in a hot water."

Ryoma knew that their words were directed at him. "Does it have to be at its boiling point?"

"I expect nothing from that ant-sized brain of yours."

Tachibana then joined in. "Treasure the woman you've set your eyes on, Echizen. Don't wait for the moment you'd only realize her worth until she's already gone."

Ryoma fell silent for an instant. He thought that they were only exceptional in tennis; he did not know that a part of them like that exist. They must have some unforgettable experiences in that area that they were willing to share.

"As expected from the senior citizens." The hazel-eyed teenager responded as he adjusted his cap.

"It's a pity for a novice like you." Atobe retorted, letting the brat feel his superiority when it came to those things.

Momo felt like his jaw dropped for a moment. "COOL. I mean, you really have it on your way, huh?"

"Even if I tell him more, he's still going to be a failure."

"Well, do you know something about them?" The dunk master asked.

"Ore-sama's got his own sources." Atobe replied explicitly. "She had a mere crush on him, and nothing more. A _past_ thing."

Ryoma unzipped the bag of his tennis racket. "It's better than having _nothing_ to do with her."

"Don't worry. I have it my mind to have her as my future."

Ryoma smirked.

"Shall we decide on that in a match?"

Because he was aiming on possessing both her present and future, too.

* * *

"Yukimura-san!"

The said man turned towards the direction of the voice and he saw a girl running to catch up with his pace. "Ah, Sakuno-chan." He smiled as he stopped, waiting for her in the sidewalk.

Sakuno panted quite heavily. The former Rikkai tennis captain thought that she must have running all along. "I'm sorry, did I cause you any trouble? I didn't notice you notice running after me."

As soon as she recovered her breath, Sakuno immediately replied. "No, no! I'm the one at fault, I should've called for you a little …louder?" Then she giggled.

"If only Sakuno-chan could do that, then I'd be able reach for you in time." Yukimura said in a very gentle tone, making the girl in braids flush a little. "Anyway… what are you doing here?"

"Uhm…" Sakuno was still trying to recover from her loss of words due to his last statement. She tried speaking; only that she was still incoherent. " Saw.. you. Exit—"

Yukimura only smiled at her.

Sakuno mentally slapped herself. It has become a habit that every time they talk, there would be an instance she'd fell mute due to his heartwarming responses and most especially, his smile. She silently hoped that the guy would not be thinking like she has some serious psychological problems for him to be wary of. "I-I saw you exit the orphanage—and erm…even before, but I can't get a good chance to thank you … thank you for visiting the children." Then she bowed to him respectfully. "They were really happy when you came."

Yukimura waved his hand a little as Sakuno looked up. "No, it's nothing. I'll offer anything I can do to help. Besides, I should be the one thanking you."

"Eh?"

He wanted to thank her for the heart that she has shared and given especially to the children in that orphanage. It was him who had introduced them to her, but despite her busy schedule, she would always find a way to visit them. The children would always tell him that they were so glad and thankful at him for that. She amazed him in different ways, too; no wonder people from there like her very much.

"Yukimura-san?"

"Never mind about that. Anyway, where are you heading for? I'll walk you there."

"Ehh?" Another round for her most frequently shown reaction. Sakuno has a great need to change her initial reaction when it came to surprises. "Y-You don't need to do that! I can do well by myself… don't want to trouble you any—"

"WATCH OUT!"

Sensing that something was wrong and from the passer-by's warning, Yukimura instantly pulled the girl against him, side-stepping to put at least a distance from their previous spot. An ear-deafening sound of a car crashing echoed within the vicinity. The speeding car missed bumping into them, and continued fleeing away in spite of what happened.

_Hit and run. _Yukimura keenly followed the movement of the vehicle which has almost hit them. His eyes then widened as he caught something that was reflected in the side-mirror. It was out of their sight anymore. Instinctively, he tightened his arms protectively around her until he felt her move.

"A-are you alright, Yukimura-san?" Sakuno managed to say as she moved to face him. He observed her for a while before reassuring her.

She was shaking, but she was doing her best not to show that to him. "I am. How about you?"

"M-Me too."

There was something wrong about what happened. Yukimura wanted to believe that this was just an accident, that this was due to recklessness. But to no avail, he kept on thinking the opposite.

An image of a man with sunglasses smiling full of evil intent flashed across his mind.

"Do you want to go home?"

" I-I still have work so..." Sakuno said, trying to smile naturally. "Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine!"

He wanted to believe her, but the fact that she was still in the process of coping up was clearly evident—

She was still clutching his shirt.

"I'll walk you there, Sakuno. I hope you won't refuse me this time."

He's got a bad premonition about this.

* * *

Ryoma entered the café where Sakuno works at as he spotted one of her co-workers. He did not bother wearing a disguise for he was in a hurry—that girl could really be a pain sometimes. A stubborn, clumsy girl who knows how to welcome everything in her life most especially troubles. He, one of the world's most eligible bachelors, was actually offering her a ride on her way to wherever she will go and she actually got the guts to refuse him. "Is Ryuuzaki Sakuno here already?"

A dark-haired butler wearing eyeglasses approached him, carrying a menu chart. He recognized the person in front of him, and replied respectfully. "Yes. She's in the changing room."

Ryoma was about to walk past him when he heard the man say something, making him rethink on simply paying no heed to him.

"Be wary of everything surrounding you… always."

That tone was something the prince could not just ignore; he was sure of that. There was a deep meaning hidden between those words. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing sir. Enjoy your stay here." He may look like plain at sight, but his conniving expressions would not go unnoticed by Ryoma. The dark haired man was about to leave when Ryoma blocked his way.

"Tell me who you are." it was more of a command, than a normal request.

"I am… just a worker here, _Sir._"

And Ryoma was not convinced at all. The man in front of him is obviously hiding something. He won't fall for that act so easily.

The prodigy felt his heart skipped a beat in realization. "Are you—"

A loud thud was heard enough to cut Ryoma from speaking. The two instantaneously turned their attention to the where the sound had come from. Although he was not sure at all, Ryoma could not help but feel a little uneasy. "_Sakuno_."

He did not waste any second and he immediately went to where his instincts lead him to, leaving the one whom he should be interrogating. The man followed curtly after him, although he could not match the tennis champion's speed.

When Ryoma found the room, he instantly opened the door and entered with no hesitation. His eyes widened to what he saw. Sakuno was leaning on the locker for support, could barely stand up, and her eyes were half-closed, breathing very hard. She also looked pale. The top of her blouse was left unbuttoned; she must be still in the middle of changing.

Closing the door behind him, Ryoma subsequently looked for a blanket to cover her up. He then pulled her against him as he called her out.

Sakuno stirred a bit, still weak in his arms. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

Ryoma scooped her up, and then he headed towards the door. "Tell your boss she won't be able to work for today." The man was aware of it even if he didn't say it. He was about to speak up when the tennis prince stopped beside him.

"And stay away from her."

Then he left without further ado.

* * *

And he was right. The girl has just magnetized another problem with still-to-be inquired cause.

"Th-this isn't my room…"

Ryoma felt the urge to look at her but he focused on driving instead. "Of course it isn't. You're in my car. And we're going to the hospital."

The weakened girl gasped. "Hospi-Hospital?"

"Yes. Don't talk anymore. Just rest, we'll be there in a moment."

"No no no. Wait—" Sakuno mustered all the strength she could at that moment. "Stop… Stop the car! I'm not going there!"

A stubborn girl she's now. "You're in no position to complain."

"No, please… let me go home…" Sakuno insisted. She really did not want to go there; she was trying her best to move and hinder him. And when her hand landed on the steering wheel, Ryoma finally turned to look at her. "…I'm begging you."

And he was right again. He won't be able to utilize his years of training once Sakuno pleaded.

* * *

When she woke up this time, she was very certain that she was already in her room.

"How are you feeling?"

Sensing that one who saved her was still around, she responded gratefully. "I feel quite better."

The prodigy handled her medicine tablet and a glass of water after that. "Here take this." Sakuno thanked him, gradually getting up from bed to sit, knees flexed closer to her chest. She has already ingested the medicine when she realized. "This medicine…"

"From Buchou." Answering her right away, he returned to his previous spot. He sat on a wooden chair at least a distance from her bed. "And expect a lot of visitors later."

"W-what?" It seemed like she did not want to accept that. "Why did you do that?"

Obviously, he did not intend to play the doctor part and give her medications out of his knowledge. He had to do that, especially since she refused going to the hospital. "I have to."

Sakuno slapped herself silently. Because of her another clumsy act, she created another ruckus. "I'm sorry."

"Enlighten me."

"Huh? About what?"

"Two things. What happened, and an explanation of your tension when Buchou's brought up."

He only asked two things, but she felt like she was obliged to answer questions worth billions.

She also does not know why she suddenly collapsed like that. Must be what happened with Yukimura earlier. But she did not mean on telling that accident to anyone. "I don't also understand… maybe I'm just thinking too much…"

Considering she has no history of any ailments, except her clumsiness, Ryoma could only conclude exactly that way. "About what?"

"Stuffs… don't mind them." Sakuno said, shrugging off the topic. "Hey, I thought you're only going to ask about two things?"

"Continue."

Luckily, he did not pursue it. "Uhm… about _Mitsu-nii_…" Ryoma mentally noted the name she mentioned. "I… I don't want to bother him. I've been a real burden to him all these years and I don't want to put more on that… I know that no matter what I do, I cannot repay my debts to him. To the kindness and understanding he has unconditionally provided me with. I wanted to help him… but instead, I only give him more troubles to deal with…" She then buried her face on her knees to cover her face. "How embarrassing…!"

Sakuno was trying to maintain the usual tone of her voice as she delivered her words. Apparently, there are more things she wanted to say, but her feelings prevented her to. Ryoma could see that right through her even if she does not say it.

"So in other words, you keep all the things that would cause him to worry about you."

And he hit the bull's eye. Sakuno could not disagree anymore.

"Does he approve you working?"

"Actually, no… he wants me to focus on studying… but I insisted." She replied without looking up.

"How about your expenses?"

"I use my own… what I get from work— but Mitsu-nii's regularly sending me money but—"

"You're also regularly refusing him."

"W-Well… not like that…" Her voice was fading in embarrassment.

"Yes, exactly like that." Ryoma said as he picked up the rubik's cube on the table beside him. He twisted and made moves on the cube, and he eventually played it. "And?"

"I-If it's not enough… I—but I don't usually do this—I would ask Tomo-chan and An-chan if…"

She mentioned at least two more names of girls. That alone relieved him from thinking other possibilities. "Good. Just don't ask from guys." He made a pause after continuing. "Why didn't you ask me in the first place?"

Sakuno looked at him, confused. "Huh? I thought I shouldn't ask from boys?"

Point one. Okay, technically he rightfully belonged to the guy-part but he was referring to the past when she has all the access to ask him. "I've only said that just this time. Why, would you want me to change my gender to satisfy the condition?"

Sakuno flushed at his answer. "Normally, you'd be the last person I'll ask help from!"

He surely did not like that one. "And you'll go to someone you don't even know before to me?"

"How could I ask help from someone I don't even know?"

Ryoma stopped playing. Point two. Sometimes he wondered if he could just take another IQ exam to prove if he was really smart or people were just making that up. He does not know whose logic seemed to be in the wrong direction but he was very sure of one thing—she's a lot better than the monkey king. "You're recovering quite faster than I expected."

"Uhm… yeah. Must be because of the medicine… or your questions…?" Sakuno turned to observe her skin color as well as her temperature unpretentiously.

A moment of silence had passed until Ryoma broke it.

"You are right. You're a burden on him."

The auburn-haired girl a smiled a little. He did not have to put that up so bluntly.

"You and your insecurities. You've got to solve them on your own." The tennis prodigy resumed playing the rubik's. "If you don't find for other ways, I suggest you do this."

"What is it?" Sakuno looked at him curiously.

"Marry me."

Sakuno's hazel orbs went doughnuts in size. And her expressions went into an explosion all over again, just like the time when he made his first public revelation which involves her.

He actually dared and managed to bring that topic yet again.

"How can I do that!"

"Simple. We go to the wedding planner right now and then you decide on what kind of ceremony you like."

"That's not what I mean!" She answered immediately, totally forgetting that she was still recuperating. She wanted to know where his way of thinking originated from. "Why… marriage…! It's not even related to what we're talking about! How come it is fitted in… into this!"

A phase in the rubik's cube has already been completed. In a few more turns, maybe Ryoma will consider getting into a Rubik's club or something.

"What's the difference between me and Buchou, aside from age?" He looked at her. "I'm financially capable, more than average in appearance; even you call me a genius. And if your problem is your clumsiness,"

Ryoma showed her the completed rubik's cube. "I can live well with that."

To translate that into a simple description, he is the ideal mean a girl could dream of having.

Sakuno smiled. Although they have something they could not both agree on, she was happy that he was still being the Echizen Ryoma she knew, only a level higher. He has understood her; although she was not saying anything at all… he was able to _see_ her.

He may have been fooling around to lighten her up, especially at the last part.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun. I really thank you." She started. "This is the first time I heard you talking like that… but it surely eased me. I really appreciate you help."

"Coming from someone who doesn't even want my help." Feeling a little satisfied that he was able to uplift her mood, the prodigy smirked. " I thought I made it clear I don't want to be thanked in words."

"I owe you one, Ryoma-kun. I won't forget it."

Only that he was serious when he meant that.

* * *

"What's the name of that guy in the café… the one you're with before I arrived."

"Are you talking about a man with glasses?" Ryoma nodded. "Ah, he's Kotetsu Miko."

His eyes narrowed as she mentioned the name. "When did he start working there?"

"Hmmm… I think it was… well when was that again…" Sakuno racked her brain to remember it as she sliced one of the apples Ryoma brought to her from the kitchen. "As I can recall, he started shortly after I applied there… Why are you asking that anyway? Do you know him?"

"Nothing." Standing up from his seat, Ryoma opened her window. It was already night time.

_Kotetsu Miko. _That man's statement continued to linger in his mind. He was not a familiar face, but he was feeling a different aura from him, and it spelled danger. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he must know more of that four-eyed butler. To be certain of. To erase all other odds.

He could be _that _man.

Ryoma's eyes landed on the girl he is with.

"Ehhh? You won't ask that if you don't have any reason to." Sakuno said, almost pouting. It was unfair. When he asked, she replied right away. He should at least do the same thing. She then saw Ryoma approaching her. He snatched a slice of apple when he noticed a pile of magazines on top the small cabinet beside her bed.

"Are you into mangas?"

Here he goes again with his questions. "Hmm. Yeah. Sort of."

He was not really unaware of this, since he was also an avid reader of particular shounen mangas. Well, it was different in her case. "What's with you admiring fictional characters?"

"And what with you asking me so many questions lately?"

"If I don't ask, then I won't get an answer."

She expected him to answer that way. "Okay okay. They are interesting… and they are so cute."

There he saw colored pictures of Hitsugaya Toshirou, Hyuga Natsume, Edward Elric, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Sarutobi Sasuke, Edogawa Conan, and Ciel Phantomhive.

Ryoma continued to stare at the pictures until he noticed something.

"Do you, in any chance, have a chibi fetish?"

Sakuno blushed. She could not help but think how he kept on guessing factual things about her even without making her say it. Is she really that effortlessly readable? "Mou… I can't help it; they're too good. They show extraordinary abilities and I really admire them…" She beamed at him genuinely. "So yeah. I love chibis."

A sly smile curved his lips.

"Someone is missing in the list."

Sakuno stared at him curiously. "Eh…? Who?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

Never underestimate a suitor's power of logic.

* * *

_To which Sakuno goes 0.0 haha! He's got to thank Kikumaru Eiji for that. Anyway, the real commotion is about to start~! Stay tuned for Ryoma's next display of… affection? Thank you and have a nice day~_


End file.
